


Don't Judge An Album By It's Cover.

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawmoth is here does someone get akumatized????? who knos, I'm mean to chloe here but I actually love her, Luka just needs more love, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, One Shot, Tikki doens't make an appearance but she's in her purse, kitty section has a concert, sad boi talks about his past a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: Everyone knew Luka was a bit of a loner... but Marinette had never considered it wasn't by choice.AKA Lukanette date, Chloe gets what's coming to her, impromptu concert, and a very sweet walk home.





	Don't Judge An Album By It's Cover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes, I don't write things. I usually just word vomit scenarios. However a wonderful discord encouraged me to flesh this out a bit. Believe in yaself, friends!

Another Saturday was winding down and another band practice was coming to a close. The sun was setting into dusk and the sky was bright oranges and purples. Marinette watched nearby as the musicians dismantled the set. She was tasked with designing the look for the new collection of songs they were putting together. But, as usual, she would get swept away in the music and forget she was there for work. 

The band members were starting to put away their equipment when Luka spoke. 

"Okay, I know Jules has that show at the school next weekend. But will I see everyone else next Saturday?" 

"Actually..." Rose stated, a small smile. "I'm going to be Juleka's date, so I'll be out too."

Juleka slid an arm around Rose, beaming at her. "Rose is the whole reason I took a chance and entered the makeup artist contest, so it's absolutely important she comes with me." The two girls smiled at each other.

Luka turned to the drummer "Well, what about you Ivan?"

"Oh, actually I'm going too. Mylène won the hairstylist competition!" he grinned as he broke down the symbols.

"hmmm" he turned towards Marinette. "How about you Marinette? We could still work on designs."

Marinette felt the slightest twinge of guilt "actually... I won the design contest so..." 

Luka smiled. "Well, that comes as a surprise to no one", he said, eyes and smile lingering on Marinette, "But it won't be much of a band practice if the whole band is on the other side of town. I guess we will have to just meet up the next Saturday. "

The vein of guilt trickled a little faster to Marinette as she realized that Luka, despite trying to hide it, looked bummed. 

"Come with me!" She announced surprising herself as much as everyone else.

Everyone stopped packing the last of their equipment and looked at Marinette. "I mean. I can take you. To the show. I have an extra invite!"

Luka's look of sadness was replaced by a mix of emotions. Hopeful but hesitant. "You don't have anyone else you'd rather take?" 

"Well, I was going to take Ayla, but she has family in town and will be busy that whole day."

The blue haired boy hesitated a second and bit his lip. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced in the direction of his sister. Whatever he saw there steeled his nerves. 

"Alright." He smiled. "It's a date."

"It's a date?!" Marinette seemed to just realized what she did. Did she just sign up for a Kitty section triple date? "I mean, uh, yeah! It's! A date! And a time! The 13th! At 4!"

-  
A week later at 3, a small bell announced Luka’s entrance as he came enetered the bakery. He didn't really have an idea what "semi-formal" would mean at an event like this, but it was obvious he had put some thought into it. Doc Martens with tight black jeans that were free of holes, for once. A black, fitted faux leather jacket over his shirt. His favorite Jagged Stone shirt had been replaced by a white button up. A pink tie slightly askew as if he had been tugging on it recently. 

Tom Dupain looks towards the door as he’s halfway through his customer greeting. The last few words come out at a slower quiet pace. The giant father figure eyes the man in front of him. Luka feels like he's being sized up. Because he is. 

A sound of thumping feet along with a voice coming closer "Oh, and dad if Lukuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh--" Marinette's face popped in from the side. Hair still in curlers. She looked a little shocked to see him in the lobby. "Luka! You're here! I'm sorry I'm running late I'm almost done!" 

She was about to say that she'd be right down, but then she read the energy of the room. Her father had 'that look' and her poor friend seemed to want to be anywhere else. She stepped out from the back, still barefoot and tugged on Luka's Jacket. "Come on up!"

Luka, thankful to have an escape, headed toward Marinette. He felt Dad's eyes on him with every step. It wasn’t the first time Luka had been invited to her home, he and Marinette would usually la bise, but he wasn't dare going to attempt that in front of her father. As he exited to the back, Sabine entered with a tray of something that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Oh! Hi Luka! Would either one of you two like some fresh beignets?" 

 

Luka lingered over the tray, hypnotized by the smell until Marinette pulled him away.  
"Mom. Don't let that powdered sugar get anywhere near me in this dress" 

Luka admired Marinette's outfit. A simple black bodycon pencil-fit dress. It had a wide scoop neck that showed off her collar, the short sleeves has a slight puff to them that made the silhouette classic. There was a small pink belt around her middle and he noticed she also had pink toenail polish. Well made, elegant, but not overstated. It was no surprise she won the design contest. She looked amazing even barefoot and her hair in curlers. 

It wasn't the first time Luka was in Marinette's room, but it was the first time he was in her room alone. She made him wait at the base of the ladder to move some things around before she called that he could come up. She was sitting at her vanity removing the curlers from her hair. He noticed she now had a small clutch bag around her that matched her dress. 

They were silent for a moment as Luka's mind drifted towards what was making him anxious.

"Are you okay?" She asked, catching his eyes in the mirror. 

Luka didn't notice he was holding a breath until he let it out. "Yeah..." he pondered on his next words. "I'm just not sure if me going is a great idea."

Marinette started to turn toward him, "Luka, I'm sorry if I made you feel press--"

"It's not that I don't want to go!" He interrupted, "I really want to go! ... with you." He shifted his weight on his feet "I just don't think many people are going to want me there..."

"What? Why not?"

Luka was hesitant to start this conversation. If Marinette honestly hadn't noticed, he wasn't eager to bring her attention to it. "Lots of people don’t seem too fond of my family. Some even out right avoid us. I don't want anyone to think less of you because you're... with me.”

Marinette opened her mouth to dismiss this, but out of respect she seriously considered what he said. She thought back on all the times they had hung out, and tried to see anything she had missed before. 

Small micro aggressions she must have overlooked.. Luka being followed in a store by a clerk. Everyone receiving a greeting but him. Clutching their purses as he walked past. She did notice something odd though…

"But they don’t treat juleka that way?"

"I think being attached to the literal cherub Rose Lavillant helps in that regard. I also think they’re giving her the benefit of a doubt because Jules hasn’t been to juvie like me."

Marinette stopped removing a curler midway through and snapped her head around to look at him. "WHAT?! YOU WENT TO JUVIE?!"

Luka avoided her gaze. So she really didn't have any idea. He hated that he was shattering the illusion now. "Just the one time, but.. that’s all it took for them to make their mind up about me. "

"Wha....." she stopped herself, she was curious but she didn't want to pry. "Can I ask... why?"

Luka sighed. "Well, it was before Domacles was the principal. Back when he was just a biology teacher. There was a new kid in school.” 

Marinette was giving Luka her full attention as she finished taking down her hair.

“He had a strong Swedish accent and a speech impediment. Kids are cruel and I lost my cool. They took it too far when they shoved Henrik in the mud. I socked the kid right in the face. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if he wasn’t the current principal’s son. Domacles actually tried standing up for me, but I was to be made an example. That's how I spent two months at Centre de jeunesse Clergoux. Détention des mineurs et foyer de groupe." He said the full title of the youth center with bitterness and mocking respect.

Two months for a school yard fight? That didn't make sense "But... why?"

Luka met her eyes. "People still don’t have a lot of good things to say about Lukas Couffaine Sr. I think some are just satisfied to take it out on his son. If they only knew that I hated him way more than any of them ever could.

This was the most Luka had ever talked about his father. There was pain in his eyes.

Marinette stood from her vanity and strode over to Luka. Her hair was now out of curlers and styled into an effortless looking wavy bob. Marinette grabs his shoulders and looked him full in the face with pure of determination.

"Luka," When he didn't meet her eyes, she grabbed his shoulder. He looked from her hands to her face now. "Luka, you are an amazing, WONDERFUL person. I am lucky to have you as a friend and any time we are out together, all I'm noticing is how much fun I'm having." She said giving him a reassuring smile. 

Luka was grinning across his whole face that reached the light in his eyes. "Thank you, Marinette."

Marinette stood holding his shoulders, just now realizing how close they were and felt a bit shy at her forwardness. She pulled away "Let me just... put on my shoes and we are ready to go!" 

They walked back down to the bakery. Marinette a few inches taller than usual, but still a head shorter than her date. They walked past her parents who were having a hushed discussion while decorating a wedding cake.

"Okay, we're off. See ya later!" Marinette called to them.  
Tom still had a look of hesitation. He opened his mouth and Sabine interrupted before he could start. “Any idea when the show should be wrapping up?” She asked asked with a smile.

“It should be over at around 7. I want to stay after a little to congratulate Adrien for his catwalk, but I promise I'll be home by 8:30"

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come watch? We can close the bakery for the afternoon after this pick up” Her father asked gesturing to a giant five tier wedding cake.

“No, papa, I will be absolutely fine.”

Sabine added “If we went to every award that Marinette won, we wouldn’t get any sleep, much less run a business. “

Marinette humbly accepted the praise and said they really needed to get going.

“8:30” dad added sternly.

“I know, pa.” Marinette said not turning to look at her father. She didn’t notice that he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking Luka dead in the eyes. The urge to fidget with his tie came back. 

They shut the door behind them and went on their way. 

“Tom, there is protective and there is unnecessary.” Sabine remarked.

They looked out the large shop window at the young couple. A few paces away and Marinette was now fixing Lukas tie. 

"Well... I'm allowed to worry. Besides, I know you've heard the same things about him that I have. "

"And from what he has shown us, they are all false assumptions. Do you remember when my family thought you were a scary giant brute when I took you to meet my them?"

"Well... we know it's true he was at Clergoux..."

“And we have no idea what for, Tom. Remember when you were in a holding cell for a whole night because someone thought you robbed a snack shop?”

Marinette and Luka were now almost out of site, waiting for the crosswalk.

Tom looked away from Sabine at remembering bitter memories. “..... the robber was a little old lady who looked nothing like me... they took me in just based on my looks."

Sabine wrapped her husband in a hug. "It's okay. I know you're just a giant teddy bear".

\--

The show had been fantastic so far, and though Ayla was going to be with family until later this afternoon, she was enjoying the company around her very much. 

They were in the second row, places specifically for the school contest winners. Ivan and Mylène were furthest to the left, Luka and Marinette sat in the middle, then Juleka and Rose finished the party at the end. They all shared some praise for each other when their winning looks went down the runway. Luka reached over Marinette to playfully nudge his sister in the arm when faces with professional make up in her style started walking the stage.

Marinette noticed he didn't pull his arm back when he finished and kept is across the length of her shoulders.

With an hour left in the show, the finale of looks were upon them. Someone was entering very fashionably late. The empty seats in the VIP section of the front row were being occupied by none other than Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix. Chloé looked disgusted at Marinette. She wasn't surprised. Chloé had lost the design contest and also claimed that Marinette stole her concept. The theme of tonight's show was roses and Chloé had acted like she had a trademark on the color red.

She inclined her head towards them “Marinette and Luka. Looking thick as thieves. Fitting since you stole my design and he probably steals anything not nailed down.” She whispered loudly.

"Well Chloé," Marinette replied, "I see the biggest thorn in Paris' side has finally arrived to this beautiful Rose Garden."

Chloé didn't even bat an eye. “I knew you had poor taste Marinette but wow, you’ve really started slumming it up” she said as she eyes Luka.

Marinette knew the game she was playing. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging that she was talking down to her date. 

"Why Chloé, I have no idea what you could mean" she looked side to side as if looking for the source of Chloé’s jab "It looks to me like this whole row is reserved for winners. Maybe if you were up here you would have noticed."

Chloé, scorned by the reminder that she had not won, huffed in frustration. 

“Well I really don’t like that... he’s... sitting so close behind me!" She clutched her bag close to her chest. "Sabrina! What are you doing looking at the stage? I don't have eyes in the back of my head! Make sure you can see both his hands the whole time. This hair clip alone is worth 20 shoddy little house boats."

Sabrina tore her eyes from the models walking and gave a threatening gaze to Luka. He gently caressed Marinette's shoulder before retracting his arm and put both hands in his lap.

Marinette has been trying to keep her cool. She could almost feel Luka begging her not to react to this cruelty. Marinette opened her mouth but before she could say anything a hand darted out from beside her and grabbed Chloé’s shoulder. 

Juleka was now leaning towards of Marinette and had a tight grip of the woman sitting in front of her.

“Don’t talk to my brother like that, Chloé." She said calmly with a steely gaze. 

Luka reaches over Marinette to calm his sister. His face is very close to Marinette's as he whispered "Jules, just let it go. I really don't care and she's not worth it."

Juleka turned towards her brother. "You DO care! And it's not for you to decide if I think it's worth it!" she replied.

\--  
In an observatory on the other side of town, giant windows slid open and a flutter of butterfly wings filled the room. 

"Ah, a siblings protective love. Willing to do anything to protect her family. A beautiful and powerful thing."

A soft bright butterfly sat in his palm as he closed his hands around it and turned it black.

"Fly away my little Akuma.... and evilize her!"

\--

Back at the fashion show, no one noticed a black butterfly in the dark room. It started to hover over the huddled group of figures near the front of the seats. Adrien was going down the runway as he spotted it is his peripherals. He tried to concentrate on walking down the stage while also keeping close tabs on what was happening in that section of the crowd.

Juleka's grasp squeezed on Chloé’s shoulder as the butterfly floated closer to her. 

"Marinette!" Chloé yelped "Call of your thugs or I’ll --"

There is a shuffle of movement as a blur jumps towards Chloé. A chair hit the floor as a few more scraped while the the group started to react. Marinette was on full alert, worried that someone had been Akumatized. 

She spotted a black butterfly dizzily spinning in the air trying to right itself. No one is Akumatized then. Not yet anyways.

Marinette was not prepared for what was infront of her.

Rose was near Feral. Her small hand wrapped in Chloé’s ponytail a few times as she yanked Chloé’s head back. Marinette was still trying to comprehend the image as Rose hooked a closed fist right into Chloé’s nose. 

\--  
In the observatory, Hawkmoth was a little taken back. He was so focused on the sister, he didn't notice the rage fuming from the small figure beside her. 

"okay well uh...." He was still determined to make this work. "Having your girlfriend and her family offend--" he started, trying to turn the akumas attention to Rose. She dodged Chloé’s nails scraping at her collar and threw another fist towards the girls face, it narrowly missed the butterfly who was now spinning disoriented in the air again. 

"Hmmm... maybe we should just stay out of this one. Fly back to me, Akuma, before you get your lights punched out!”

\--  
Luka’s chair scraped as he jumped behind Rose and wrapped her in a bear hug at the elbows. Juleka was holding Rose's face in her hands and trying to calm her down. Adrien has stepped off the stage to try to pull Chloé out of the hole she dug herself into, thus effectively ending the show.

Rose had calmed but the murderous look she was giving was enough to give someone chills. Now that Chloé is being held back by Adrien, she is putting up a weak fight against him like she wants to throw down with Rose again. It's obvious to everyone that she’s faking.

Her half ruined pony tail flopped lifelessly and she held her nose and shrieked nasally. Her expensive hair barrette dangled in her face.

"Sabrina call my Daddy!... and your Dad!" I want them all arrested. I'll get you kicked out of all of France for what you did to my nose!"

It was then that someone finally turned on the lights. The man who was sitting next to Ivan stood up. 

"As this happened at a school function and on school grounds, I don't think it's necessary for us to get the law enforcement and the mayor involved." 

It was Damocles who had his hands folded behind his back and was giving a hard stare to everyone in the group. His eyes lingered on Luka's for a second longer. "I'd like to speak to all of you outside in the hallway. Now."

\--

Forty minutes later they were now all on The Liberty now for an impromptu Kitty Section Concert. Most of the class had shown up and more students were watching from the park near the docked houseboat. 

Back in the hallway, Damocles, who was there and had heard the whole incident, harped on all of them for not setting a good example of their school. He gave both Chloé and Rose a week of detention. Chloé would probably weasel her way out of it, but Rose wore her sentence like a badge of honor. Everyone was just relieved it wasn’t going to end with Rose in a youth center. Luka received a look from Damocles that seemed to convey that he was sorry for what had happened to him years before.

Not 30 seconds after being dismissed, Marinette got a text from Ayla, who had apparently already heard of the fight and was luckily already on her way back from seeing family. Ayla started a group chat with half the school that ended in everyone coming to The Liberty wanting to hear the story from Rose herself. Of course, the only thing left to do was rock out.

Marinette stood in the front row. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders as she hadn't expected to be spending half the night outside. The band was taking a short water break. Luka downed a whole bottle of water in a few gulps. 

"You're looking pretty thirsty yourself, Marinette" Ayla remarked with a smug smile beside her. Marinette blushed. She caught Lukas attention while they were starting to set back up. Noticing her arms, he took off his leather jacket and offered it to her. Ayla's smug smile only grew.

"Oh! You don't have to! I'm fine!" She promised.

"Please." He said nudging it closer. "You'll be doing me a favor. I'm burning up." He smiled. It’s true his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Marinette pulled the jacket on. She had thought it was a jacket of his she had never seen, now that she was looking at it closer, she realized it was his usual leather jacket, but he had taken the time to remove all the buttons and enamel pins from it. It was clearly well loved and smelled of the Seine river, cologne, and faintly of the nickel from his guitar strings. 

He had now rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned his dress shirt. His trademark Jagged Stone shirt now showing from underneath. He really did look like a rock star.

She was comfortably warm for the rest of the concert.

\--

Though Luka was already at his houseboat, he still insisted on walking Marinette home, even if she claimed she was fine. The walk was filled with trading stories and laughing at each other. They walked by a park bench when Marinette changed the subject.

“Can we sit for just a minute?” she asked. 

“Sure” replied Luka, looking at his phone to make sure he was still going to have marinette home 30 minutes early.

Marinette had removed one of her heels and was tentatively rubbing her foot, which was clearly in pain. 

“I should have asked Juleka for a spare pair of shoes before we left your place” she said looking at blisters forming on feet. 

Luka hadn’t replied. Marinette looked beside her to see him already leaning over and unlacing his boots. 

“Luka, no.” Marinette said in disbelief. This did not deter Luka from taking off one boot and shifting to unlace the other. 

“Luka! They’re not even my size!” She said now smiling at how absurd this was. 

“They’re boots” he retorted. “Just lace them as tight as possible. They’ll do."

“We’re only 4 blocks away from my house!” She chuckled despite herself. 

“Then that’s just four blocks I have to walk in my socks. He said with a smug grin standing in his mismatched socks. He offered Marinette his shoes. She could tell she wasn't going to win this fight.

She was still making jokes about him needing a tetanus shot when they reached the bakery. 

Marinette stood on the curb of the entrance and faced him. The step up and the boots made her only half a head shorter than him. She was now starting deep into his bright eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me out. I had an amazing time." He smiled. 

"I'm sorry... if I put you in an uncomfortable situation." she started

"Not at all!" He shook his head. His hand seemed to reach for hers but he left it fall beside him. 

"I'm really glad I came. My mother raised us to not care what anyone else things about us. The only people who matter are the ones we care for. Having people like you in my life makes everything else hardly noticeable... besides... that was probably the biggest show we've ever played." his grin was beaming.

Marinette was now blushing and disoriented by the shower of compliments. She stuttered a polite thanks and a good night as her hand grasped blindly for the doorknob. 

“Hey... Marinette...?” She turned back towards Luka to see him looking at her with a gaze she couldn't quite place.

“Yes...?” She leaned her face up and looked at him with awe. Was he going to…?

He leaned in a bit closer, gaze drifting down “.... I kinda need my boots back... and my jacket.”

"Oh! Oh! OH YEAH! I'm sorry! Hahah! Hold on!" She blurted out.

While bending down to unlace the boots she head butted Luka in the chest with a force that had them both rubbing their injured areas and laughing.

“You’re a funny girl, Marinette” Luka said as he helped her out of his jacket.

“You’ve called me that before” she remarked.

"I've also called you brave, and extraordinary, and--" She was being overloaded with compliments now. She hurried the boots into his chest trying to hide her blush and smile.

He pulled her in by the shoulders for a quick exchange of la bise and a hug. 

"Have I mentioned beautiful before? That goes on the list too." he spoke close against her neck. 

He pulled away from her. She was red faced and stunned into silence. He smiled at the face that set his heart on fire. The temptation was there. It was burning him inside to close that gap. But she was stunned, and he knew he would feel like it was a sneak attack. 

He settled for giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. He lingered in it for a second as he felt Marinette's face get even more heated under his lips. He pulled away and smiled at the tomato starting back at him. His hands slid down her shoulders and lightly grasped her hands as he broke away. Walking backwards a step or two. 

“See ya later, Marinette. " He smiled and turned to walk the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I don't plan on extending this further. I wanted to write it in a away where it can fit anywhere post Silencer and can fit in anyone's canon. I might write more fics eventually, but I feel satisfied that this one is done.


End file.
